mi high 5 sisters one mind
by Danandkeri4EVA
Summary: zoe comes back yay! keri and zoe go to save their sisters from the master mind but little do they know that its a trap the mastermind wants all five of them, their is a bit of romance between dan and Keri sorry to all the Zan fans.
1. Chapter 1

MI high 5 sister's one mind

Frank stepped into the lift, and zoomed down to HQ, "agents come down here immediately you're in for a surprise" said frank through the communicator, 5 minutes later Keri, Dan, Anisha and Tom came out of the lift in their spy outfits, "I still don't get it how is it possible that a lift can do my hair better than I can, honestly look how good I look with straight hair but when I try straightening it, It goes all wavy" said Keri as she played with her red hair, "honestly Keri no one cares!" exclaimed Dan, then he looked up and saw Zoe standing next to frank with her arms folded and a little smirk on her face, "ZOE!" exclaimed Dan, Dan Anisha and Tom ran to give her a hug, "hi guys" smiled Zoe, "hang on, this is Zoe the Zoe that Dan fancies!" said Keri, "yup" smiled Anisha, "oh well hi, im Keri apparently im you're sister" said Keri as she waved slightly, "really, nice to meet you Keri," said Zoe as she gave Keri a hug, "so I'll let you guys catch up" said Keri as she walked away, "yeah you do that" said Dan, "actually Keri wait I wanted to talk to you" said Zoe, "um, ok sure" said Keri as she came back, she couldn't help smiling when she saw Dan's face, "um alone please" said Zoe, "oh yeah, sure" Frank said as he and the others left and Keri shot Dan a funny smile, "so Zoe what's up?" Keri asked, "Do you know Libi?" asked Zoe, "yeah, what's up is she ok" said Keri sounding concerned, "well her Chloe and Mia got kidnaped" said Zoe, "what, how, why, who are they?" asked Keri, "im sorry but I can only answer 2 of those questions, you know about KORPS and how they want to use our bodies for", "yeah I know bad memories," said Keri, "oh they tried to use you too," asked Zoe, "yeah," said Keri, "anyway Chloe and Mia are our other sisters," said Zoe, "ok so the crime minister wants all 5 of us" guessed Keri, "wow you're good at catching on aren't you" smiled Zoe, Keri smiled back she felt a special bond with Zoe, "yeah, anyway we have to let MI 9 know about this" said Keri as she picked up her pencil communicator, "wait!" exclaimed Zoe, "we have to do this ourselves we can't risk putting the others in danger and this is our family not theirs that's why I came back I knew MI high had a new recruit and I knew we were the same once I saw you, so are you in?" asked Zoe, "normally I'd say no but their family, so yes" said Keri, "so the only problem is, what do we tell everyone" said Zoe, "I don't know maybe we can say we won 1 billion dollars and we need to go collect it" suggested Keri, "mmm maybe something more believable" said Zoe, "what about you just tell them what the hell is going on" came a voice from behind them, "Keri and Zoe turned around to see Tom standing there, "Tom! How long have you been standing there" said Zoe as she and Keri stood up, "not long but long enough to know something's going on, what is it, and don't try to lie Keri you know you can't do that very well" said Tom, Keri and Zoe explained, but Zoe was in denial, "what are you crazy" said tom, "Tom you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Dan" said Zoe, "but if you get caught no one will know and you'll have no backup" said Tom, "we have each other that's all the backup we need please don't tell tom" begged Keri, "fine" said Tom, "promise?" asked Keri, "ok fine promise" said Tom.

"Have you guys seen Zoe and Keri?" asked Anisha as she approached Tom and Dan, "no I haven't" said Dan, "Tom?" asked Anisha, "um, oh I gotta go see ya" said Tom as he walked away in a hurry, just then their communicators started flashing, Tom, Anisha and Dan went to the lift and once again got out in their usual outfits, "ok Keri's not here so im gonna say this for her, we seriously need to update our look" said Anisha, "speaking of Keri," said Frank, "look what I found on the desk," said frank as he showed them a note that said: were so sorry we left without telling you but please don't come looking for us. Zoe and Keri.

"im thinking they've gone to save their sisters Chloe Libi and Mia they've been kidnapped by KORPS I told zoe not to tell Keri and to stay calm but I guess she had other plans, and get this KORPS are the ones who let zoe know so it must be a trap" said Frank, "they left without telling us!" exclaimed Anisha, "yes and im not sure why" said Frank, "they thought they'd put us in danger and said that we've saved them too many times and that this was up to them" admitted Tom, "what and you knew about this, why didn't you tell us!" exclaimed Dan, "I kinda promised" said Tom, "look tom 2 people I care about are going straight into a trap and might turn into the master mind and you couldn't tell us because of a promise" said Dan annoyed, "ok calm down Dan, this is your mission very simple you need to go in there get the 5 and come out, this is Mia said Frank as a picture of a red headed girl shot up on the screen,

"Wow she's gorgeous" said Anisha, "yes she is, but that's not the point, I'll send you the location on your spy pods" said Frank, "ok" said Tom as he walked away with the others, "oh by the way team, good luck" said frank.

**hey guys this is my first story so sorry about the...weird parts but yeah hope you like it please tell me what you think thank chapter 2 will be up tonight i swear...i think xx tell me what you thought be honest please. **


	2. Chapter 2

5 sisters one mind chapter 2

Dan, Anisha and tom ran down the streets, and then the location popped up on their spy pods it was an old ware house about 20 minutes away, the 3 spy's ran as fast as they could when they got their they couldn't find the entrance at was obviously the wrong place, "frank this isn't the right place we can't find the entrance" said Anisha, "how is that possible I had it on here this morning and it was right, hang on what street are you on?" frank asked "some place called blue way drive" said Tom, "but when I checked it was on some street called Eastern Valley way" frank, "oh no the girls must have done something" said Anisha, "hold on ill search for Eastern Valley way on my spy pod" said Dan as he got out his spy pod, "are you joking Eastern Valley way is over 50km away!" exclaimed Dan, "ok team come back to bass were gonna have to go tomorrow when we can get a ride" said Frank, "WHAT! But they could be getting strapped up as we speak" exclaimed Dan, "Im sorry Dan but you have no choice come back to bass now that's an order" said frank into the communicator.

When they got back to bass Dan was more upset than ever, even more than when Zoe got taken before, "Dan im sorry but I had no choice" said Frank when he saw Dan, "you could have let me go and save them they are two people I care about and you're letting them go straight into a trap!" exclaimed Dan, "Dan calm down even if we went we wouldn't know where to go or how to find them we don't even know if they're their already it would be too risky maybe we should sleep on it" said Anisha, "SLEEP ON IT? Are you joking, sleep on it they could be getting their minds taken out of their bodies right now and you wanna sleep on it, honestly am I the only one who is serious about this?" exclaimed Dan, "Dan I know what you mean but we could be putting them in danger if we go now" said Frank, "well that's a chance im willing to take" said Dan as he walked into the lift, "wow Dan is more upset than when zoe got kidnapped" said Anisha, "yeah that's because its zoe and Keri" said Tom, "well let's just hope he doesn't do anything stupid before tomorrow" said Frank, "yeah let's hope" frowned Anisha.

**Hey so far I've got one view and no reviews come on guys I need your help im running out of ideas tell me what should happen next this is my first story so please help me thanks, the next chapter will be about Keri and Zoe, how they get on thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 3

**Hey guys so I've finally got more than 10 views so im gonna do chapter three now to thank you and chapter 4 and 5 will be up by tonight too and tomorrow I'll do 5 chapters but I do need your support so please review and tell me what you think and if you have any suggestions I'll listen thanks, btw the next chapters will be much longer thank you for your support once again xx lulu.**

**(This chapter is about what happened with Keri and Zoe so there is gonna be a bit of time travel)**

"Are you sure about this Zo?" asked Keri, "it could be dangerous" "Yes I know but they are family, you don't have to do this but I sure am" said Zoe, "no im coming with you, but first I have to do something" said Keri as she ran back to HQ and changed the location.

"Ok im ready, let's go" said Keri, the girls ran out the school yard on their way to save there sisters, they jumped over a little wall with ease, they had ran about 10km when Keri stopped to catch her breath, "do you wanna take a brake" said Zoe, "yes please" said Keri puffing but zoe was standing with her arms folded she didn't even look tired, "wow" said Keri quietly, Zoe smiled, "training" she said, as soon as Keri caught her breath she started talking she had something she wanted to ask Zoe it had to do with Dan, "so um Zo" said Keri, "yeah what" "you and Dan what's going on with that?" she asked, "well um to be honest I don't know" said Zoe she looked down with a frown on her face, "well I do I know you like him and he likes you" said Keri she was a bit sad to admit it but she did have feelings for Dan but she knew he liked Zoe, "are you ok?" asked Zoe, "yeah fine" said Keri, "are you sure, you can tell me anything we are sisters after all" said Zoe with a friendly smile, "well ok but your probably gonna hate me" said Keri, "no way!" exclaimed Zoe, "ok well you know how you and Dan are into each other like a lot, well I think I like Dan, and yes I know it's wrong because he likes you and knows you better and you like him and I always piss him off but I don't know ever since he saved me I've been into him a lot" said Keri, she thought zoe was going to punch her but she did the total opposite she reached in and gave Keri a hug, "Keri its ok you can't help the way you feel, and anyway I left so you have every right to like him" said Zoe, "wow thanks Zo" said Keri Zoe was super cool she was such a good sister, "its ok, so do you wanna get going now before the others figure out were gone to KORPS" asked Keri, "yeah ok" smiled Zoe, they started running again they jumped over benches and jumped off a stair case that's when Zoe fell, "zoe! Are you ok" asked Keri as she approached Zoe,

"no I think I sprained my ankle" said Zoe, "well we've ran about 20km maybe we should find a hotel" said Keri, "no no im fine" said Zoe as she tried to get up but she was obviously in pain, "just for 2 hours" said Keri, "ok fine but after we get going" said Zoe, Keri just nodded then helped Zoe across the road there was a hotel they got a room with on bed a couch and a TV.

After about an hour Zoe finally got up Keri had been on her phone then she saw a text message from Anisha,

_Anisha jones: hey Keri where are you please come back or at least call I just wanna be sure you're ok Dan is super worried so please call or just text me back as soon as you see this. __Sent at 5:47pm_

_Keri summers: hi Nish I am ok please don't look for us ok were fine were just taking a break and tell Dan to calm down I know how he is please don't look for us please were fine._

_Sent at 6:00pm_

Zoe was looking over Keri's shoulder, "KERI!" she exclaimed, "What?" said Keri, "tell me you did not send that, "I did" said Keri, "nooooooo!" exclaimed Zoe, "what" said Keri, "they can track where the message came from" frowned Zoe, "oh woops, sorry Zo" said Keri guiltily, "no Its ok but we have to go now" said Zoe, "ok" Keri picked up her phone then walked out, "without that!" exclaimed Zoe, "what why?" asked Keri as she gave her phone a hug, "because they will track us down but if you leave it they will come here" said Zoe, "aww but" "you can have my other phone quick we don't have that much time" said Zoe, "ok fine said Keri" the girls left and started running again.

**Ok so this chapter wasn't that long but im running out of ideas please review and give me ideas I have to write 2 more by tonight and their gonna be longer so please help me by giving me ideas thanks and I wanna make a shout out to Jodi-lee thanks for being my first reviewer I've decided** **that im gonna make a shout out to my first 10 reviewers thanks guys and I finally have more than 20 views you guys are amazing. Like I said before the next two chapters will be up tonight. Lulu xx any suggestions are very welcome **


	4. Chapter 4

Mi high 5 sisters 1 mind chapter 4

**Hey guys im a bit sad that I've got no reviews yet (except Jodi-lee) :( but I know you guys have grate imaginations so you can help me this story is gonna be longer, I got the idea for this one from my best friend THANKS LILLY! I told her I'd do that so im gonna wright my story now.**

"Frank!" yelled Anisha when she got up to HQ, "What is it" asked Frank, "look last night I sent this to Keri and she replied" said Anisha, "what pass your phone to me we can track them down" said Tom, "hurry!" exclaimed Dan, "ok, ok im hurrying" said Tom, "got it, North Hill hotel"(**im making these places up) **"right lets go" said Dan, "wait, team the spy van Is waiting outside so you can get there as quickly" said frank, the three teens nodded then ran into the lift then out into the front yard it was pretty annoying that they had to get dressed back into their spy outfits, "it's gonna take about 45 minutes to get to the hotel" said the driver, "right so what do we do in the mean time?" asked Anisha, "we can play truth or dare" suggested Tom, "why not" said Anisha, "Dan you in" asked Tom, Dan was looking at his spy pod then looked up to see that Anisha and tom were staring at him, "oh right yeah im in" said Dan, "ok me first said Tom, Dan truth or dare?" asked Tom, "Truth" said Dan he only said that because he knew that wouldn't involve much brain work, "who do you fancy more between Keri and Zoe" "um Tom we already know the answer…Zoe" said Anisha, "actually I think I fancy Keri more" said Dan, "WHAT!" exclaimed Tom and Anisha at the same time, "yeah even though she is so annoying I don't know whenever she's in danger I get so frustrated and I worry about her so much" said Dan, "aww!" smiled Anisha, "Dan I think you have to tell her how you feel" said Tom, "yeah but im pretty sure she doesn't feel the same way" frowned Dan, "oh" said Tom, "that's not entirely true" said Anisha she knew she was going to regret this, "what?" Dan looked at Anisha, "well, the other day she told me that she liked you, a lot" said Anisha, "dan looked like he was smiling for the first time in years, "cool" said Dan he looked very happy they all said nothing for the rest of the trip.

When they got to the hotel Dan ran out of the van straight into the hotel, but the women at the front desk stopped him before he could go into the room, "um excuse me can I help you?" asked the women, "no I just came to talk to my friends" replied Dan, "what room?" asked the women as she typed on the computer, Dan quickly checked his spy pod, "room 52" he said, "ahh Zoe-Lynn and Kirra summers" said The women, um don't you mean Zoe and Keri?" asked Dan, "no look it says Zoe-Lynn and Kirra" said the woman she showed Dan the computer, oh they probably thought that we'd find them so they made up names thought Dan, "oh yeah your right them that's who I meant" lied Dan, "oh well they left last night at…6:15pm" said the woman, "shit!" exclaimed Dan just when the others arrived, "what's up?" asked Anisha, "they left last night at 6:15" said Dan as he marched around the room pulling his hair, "well do you have any idea where they went?" asked Anisha "no sorry" replied the lady, "right lets go they obviously went to get their sisters" said Tom as he and Dan ran for the van Anisha followed but before she did she gave the lady a card, "please call this number if they come back" said Anisha, the lady nodded then put the card on the side.

**Now it's back to Keri and Zoe.**

"Yep this is definitely the place" said Keri as she looked up it was a tall building that had the words KORPS on it "woahhhhh" exclaimed Zoe, "I know right" said Keri, "are you sure about this" said Zoe, "yes very" smiled Keri as she ran towards the gate she jumped over it with ease, then landed with a forward roll and got up then turned to Zoe, "your turn", she said, zoe ran and did the same thing only she landed with both her hands and feet on the ground and without the roll, Keri couldn't help smiling then she helped her sister up, "it's only because I sprained my ankle" said Zoe as she shoved Keri slightly, "yeah totally" smiled Keri as she rolled her eyes the girls giggled a bit for a while zoe tried to kick the door open but she failed awfully she bounced off the door and landed on her butt, zoe lay down on the ground and sighed quietly, Keri quickly ran over to her, "are you ok" she smiled looking down at her sister, "yup im just gonna stay down here for a while" laughed Zoe, "you do that" smiled Keri, zoe got up 2 minutes later then Keri kicked the door with ease "watch and learn" she said, the girls ran down the hall way and took out 5 guards, then they got to a large room that looked familiar to both of them, "Dan's not here this time we gotta be careful" said Zoe, "I agree" said Keri as she ran to see 3 girls and one of them was Libi strapped up on the same machine she was, "Keri!" exclaimed Libi, "Zoe!" exclaimed Chloe, "new…people!" said Mia, the Crime minister walked in behind them, "just as I planned" she smiled, then 2 of the KORPS agents grabbed the girls and strapped them up on the machine, "I don't think so" said Dan, "Dan you came" smiled Zoe, just then Anisha and Tom showed up behind him, Dan and Anisha took on the other KORPS agents while Tom tried to figure out how to get the five girls off the machine, "hey im Tom" said Tom he tried to use his best Dan smile he looked at Mia, "hi, im stuck" said Mia as she pointed to the machine, "oh right" said Tom then he started typing away, he finally got the force field around the girls off, they all jumped down and gave tom a hug, "I could get used to this" smiled Tom, "uh help" yelled Anisha there were 5 agents left so the 5 girls took on one each,

They ended with a side kick on the head and all the agents fell one by one,

Keri and Zoe ran and gave Dan a hug, then to Anisha and Tom, Mia walked up to Dan and played with her hair slightly "hey im…single" she said as if she was asking a question, "hi nice to meet you single" smiled Dan, "ok guys let's get out of here, "said Zoe quickly, they all ran outside and the spy van was waiting for them but they didn't notice that an agent had come after them with the crime minister the agent grabbed Keri, "guys HELP!" exclaimed Keri, the agent had a blaster, "come any closer and the girl gets it" said the Crime minister, "woah this is so dramatic" said Mia, then she ran and kicked the gun out of the agents hand, then she grabbed Keri, and ran into the van the others followed.

"So have I got skill or what" she said, Keri just gave her a hug.

**Heyyyyyy so ive been working on this since 6:30 to 7:45 and now im done geez that was hard but I don't think I can give you another one today I am soooo sorry but im super tierd all I did today was write but tommrow I will finish but you never know it might come up tonight thanks xoxo lulu btw since im so tired the next chapter is gonna be a funny laidback one its gonna be about the trip back to school they play truth or dare and tom gets his first kiss! And it is gonna be about Dan and Keri too once again sorry to all the Zan fans once I finish this story I'll write a Zan one then a Tanisha and I don't know what ill do after that, I am gonna start on the trip back home tonight so it will probably be up by tomorrow at the latest 1:30pm c ya please review. **


	5. Chapter 5

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 5

**Hi this is chapter 5 enjoy**

The journey back to school was about 1 and a half hour long so they decided to play truth or Dare, "Ummm Mia truth or dare?" asked Anisha, "dare, duh" said Mia, "good, I dare you to lock lips with Tom" she said, Mia looked really bothered by the idea but the didn't want to make Tom feel bad, "ok fine" she said Mia lent in and kissed tom everyone in the van started cheering, Dan was sitting next to Keri he looked at her and she looked at him then they both looked away, only zoe saw that though, "my turn" said Mia, "truth or dare Zoe" she asked, "um truth" replied Zoe, "how do you feel about Dan" she asked, the van went quiet and Anisha was holding her breath, "um well I like him as a friend, just as a friend" zoe lied and Keri knew she was lying, "Keri truth or dare" she asked, "um, truth" she said, "tell Dan what you told me" zoe was smiling sadly, "Keri scratched the back of her neck and looked at Dan he was looking at her with his blue eyes, "um, well…" Keri didn't know what to do she didn't know what to say, Dan smiled at her then she gained more confidence, "I um I like you Dan ever since you saved me I liked you but I didn't know how to tell you" said Keri quietly, "aww" said all the girls, "ok, ok my turn truth or dare Chloe" she asked, "um Truth" she said, "on a scale of 1000 to 100 000 how hot am I 1000 being mega hot and 100 000 being hotter than the sun and all of one direction put together" asked Keri, "um 1" joked Chloe, they all laughed and told stories and jokes until they got back to st hearts, when they got back up to HQ frank was standing rubbing his four head he looked very stressed, "TEAM YOUR BACK, KERI ZOE!" he exclaimed when they got out of the elevator Zoe Keri Dan Tom and Anisha gave frank a hug, "were sorry we left without telling you" said Keri, "we'll discuss that later at the moment im gonna call Stella and let her know you're ok" said Frank, when frank was gone Anisha and Zoe finally caught up Dan went straight to the computer and played video games the girls watched him so it was just Keri and Dan left, "hey" said Dan, "hi" smiled Keri they stood there for about 30 seconds then Dan started talking "so you like me" he said, "yeah I do" she said, "that's grate to here because you see I need some advice with this whole crush thing your obviously an expert" said Dan, "ok what do you wanna know" "how do I ask this girl I like out" he smiled, Keri then frowned she felt so bad how could I think he of all people would like me…me she thought, "um I guess you just ask her" she said, then she walked away, "wait" Dan pulled her back by the hand now they were holding hands, "ok im gonna use your advice" he said Keri nodded "Keri, will you go out with me" he asked, Keri stood there with her mouth open, "what but I thought…yes" she said, "I'd love to go out with you" she said, "Dan smiled then she put her other arm around his neck (not in a chocking way) then she kissed him, everyone was looking and when their lips separated, they all started clapping Keri and Dan were blushing Keri still had her arm around Dan,

Keri started laughing then she put her head on Dan's chest she was blushing so much by now Dan held her in his arms he was holding her tightly, she definitely enjoyed that.

**Hey guys the next chapters will be up in the next 2 days they will be about Dan and Keri's relationship I know I haven't put enough about them but I will make up for that just you wait.**

**I wanna say thanks to Lilly (my bestie) Jessica and Guest for Reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 6

**Hi guys it's me again, DUH anyway this is chapter 6 enjoy and btw I have no idea how long or short it's gonna be. Xoxo lulu.**

"Hey Keri how was your date with Dan" asked Anisha she had a cheeky smile on her face, "and why do you wanna know?" smiled Keri, "well, as your friend its vital for me to know this stuff" smiled Anisha, "well if you must know, it went very well and were going on another one this Friday" smiled Keri, "ooh how sweet" said Tom from behind Keri, "you know since Dan and I are dating I think you two should go on a date or two, just so it's fair" Keri was joking but they thought she was serious, "what, well um" blushed Anisha, "I got it you two could come with me and Dan it could be a double Date" said Keri this time she was serious, "um only if you want to" blushed Tom, "uh, yeah sure" smiled Anisha, "well I gotta go I've got a lot of things to do" said Tom then he walked of backwards tripping over his own feet, when Tom was out of sight Keri turned back to Anisha, "OMG you soo like him" she laughed, "nu uh" said Anisha, "uh Hu" laughed Keri, "ok fine I do like him a little bit" Anisha admitted, "well nah" said Keri as she linked arms with Anisha, "is it that obvious" said Anisha, "it's very obvious" said Keri with a little laugh, "oh dear" frowned Anisha, "first of all its ok I think he likes you too and second of all no one says oh dear anymore" laughed Keri as she pulled the light switch and scanned her finger, she looked to make sure no one was looking, "let's go" said Keri then they flew down the lift was super-fast and Keri still wasn't used to, she squealed quietly when her outfit started to change, "geez Keri calm down" joked Anisha when they got out of the lift, none of the others were up yet so Anisha reached into her pocket to get her communicator, "oh no I left my pencil in the class room" frowned Anisha, "go get it I'll wait here, Anisha quickly ran into the lift and went zooming down, about 20 seconds later she herd the Zooming sound of the lift again "back already" thought Keri, but it wasn't Anisha who stepped out it was Dan, "hey you scared me" smiled Keri, "that's kinda what I was going for" smiled Dan then he walked towards Keri, she was leaning against the table, Dan walked towards her and kissed her they started making out it wasn't a Taylor Swift kiss it was more of a Miley Cyrus or Nikki Minaj kiss by now Keri was sitting on the table with her legs around Dan and he was kissing her neck, "Dan someone might catch us" she smiled, "too late for that, don't you think" asked Anisha, she saw standing in the lift with Frank and Tom, Dan let go off Keri they were both blushing, then Keri jumped of the table, "get a room much" said Tom, "uh we were just…" "Having sex during school" joked Tom; "Tom language" said Frank but he couldn't help laughing, "well ever heard of privacy" asked Keri, "ever heard of a room" said Anisha, Dan and Keri just blushed,

"so when are we gonna have a prom, can you believe st hearts has never had a prom" asked Keri, "I thought you thought proms were stupid" said Tom, "she did, she only wants one now because she's got a boyfriend" laughed Anisha, Keri just poked her tongue at Anisha

**Hi guys so this chapter was pretty short but give me a break ok, and yes I know it did get a bit dirty with Dan and Keri so the next few chapters will be like that xx lulu**


	7. Chapter 7

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 7

**Hey their guys I've gotten over 382 views 5 reviews and one follower that makes me so happy you have no idea how grateful I am you guys are amazing and I only started righting yesterday you have no idea how good that makes me feel so thanks. **Xoxo** lulu.**

"Right everyone concentrate, let Dan and Keri be but you two should be a bit more professional, "Ok" Dan said,

"right agents let's get to work, Keri do you remember a boy called Adrian his around your age and KORPS once kidnapped him because they wanted him to tell them where you were" asked Frank, everyone looked at Keri, "yeah I do he was my…friend" said Keri,

"right well he got out of KORPS 2 days ago and your mission is simple I need you to go pick him up from the MI 9 safe house that's where he spent the night and bring him back to HQ safely" said Frank, the 5 teens nodded then ran to the lift, "so, Keri it's so obvious that you and Adrian once dated" said Anisha, "yeah, ha ha once" frowned Keri, "what" asked Anisha,

"Well he got kidnaped while we were still dating so technically were still dating" said Keri, "what! Does Dan know" asked Anisha, "yeah totally Dan so knows" said Keri, "he doesn't does he" smiled Anisha,

"Noooo but its ok because im totally over him like totally I've met Dan who is way better" said Keri, "you still have feelings for him don't you" said Anisha, "yeahhh" answered Keri, "so what are you gonna do?" asked Anisha quietly,

"I don't know Nish helpppp!" exclaimed Keri, "well, Adrian might not still have feelings for you" said Anisha, "yeah you're right".

The four agents got to the safe house in just ten minutes, "Keri!" exclaimed Adrian then he ran and gave her a hug, "hey Adrian" smiled Keri as she lightly pushed Adrian off her, "guys this is Adrian" said Keri, "hey" said Anisha,

"Tom just waved and Dan didn't even look at him he was pissed of that Adrian tried to hug his girlfriend,

"Dan" said Keri quietly she nudged him slightly, "hi" Dan said coldly,

"hey Dan is it" said Adrian, "yes it is" frowned Dan, there was an awkward silence for a couple of seconds,

"wow you can just feel the awkward" said Keri, she pretended to be feeling something in the air with her hands,

"yeah and the tension" said Anisha looking at Keri, "and the war" smiled Tom,

"Right guys let's get going we don't want KORPS to find us" said Keri then she ran off, Anisha ran with Keri then the three boys followed.

"Team your back, welcome to Mi high Adrian" said Frank, "woah this place is so cool" said Adrian, "yeah it is" smiled Tom,

Adrian started touching the computers and all the gadgets, "don't touch!" exclaimed Dan then he followed Adrian every ware he went just to tell him off,

"OMG you never told me how hot Adrian was" said Anisha, "yeah I know" laughed Keri, "Dan isn't any ware near how hot Adrian is I mean Adrian is super mega amazingly hot,"

"I get it Nish his good looking" laughed Keri, "sorry" laughed Anisha, "see ya guys im going home" said Tom, "see ya" they all said,

"Yeah me too it's my dad's birthday" said Anisha then she walked into the lift with Tom, Keri was board so she went and started talking to Dan, "hey Daniel" said Keri as she gave her boyfriend a hug,

"Hey Keri" said Dan as she hugged her back, "so im guessing you don't like Adrian" she said, "well he tried to hug you"

"ok then but please don't kill him" said Keri, "I mean I wasn't upset when zoe was here and you liked her once" said Keri, "yeah once not anymore" said Dan, "Dan don't worry im all yours ok" said Keri, "your ALL mine?" asked Dan,

"yeah that's what I said" laughed Keri, "good" smiled Dan then he and Keri started kissing yet again, Adrian was watching then he and Frank left, Dan whispered something into Keri's ear and it was something she'd never heard a boy say to her, "I love you" he whispered, "I love you too" said Keri.

Dan and Keri left HQ at around 6:00, "im soo tired" yawned Keri,

"ok let's go" said Dan, Keri pretended to be sleeping so Dan carried her out of the lift and dropped her off at her house, when Dan put her down she jumped up,

"thanks for carrying me home Dan!" smiled Keri then she kissed Dan on the cheek, Dan was so surprised Keri had fooled him Keri of all people Dan just chuckled and went home.

_Kerihotstuff22 has joined chitchat _

_Nerdboy5: hey Keri_

_Babynish12: hi Keri_

_danM99: hey you hot thing_

_Kerihotstuff22: hi guys _

_Babynish12: Dan told us wat u did lolcakes!_

_danM99: yeah not funny_

_Nerdboy5: your right Dan it was hilarious_

_Kerihotstuff22: I got you gooood admit it_

_danM99: ok fine it was kinda funny_

_Babynish12: I know right!_

_Adrian24 has joined chitchat_

_Nerdboy5: hey Adrian _

_danM99 has left chit chat_

_Kerihotstuff22: sorry Adrian_

_Kerihotstuff22 has left chitchat_

_Babynish12 has left chitchat_

_Nerdboy5 has left chitchat_

_Adrian24 has left chitchat_

**hey guys hope you enjoyed it chapter 8 will be up tomorrow sorry i know i said theyd be up today but i have other stuff to do xx lulu **


	8. Chapter 8

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 8

**Hey guys I got the idea for this mission off the shadow games and I changed it a bit enjoy! **

"Hey guys" said Anisha as she approached Dan and Keri who were kissing again, "Hey Nish" said Keri, Dan just waved, "you know im getting sick of you two sucking each other's faces off whenever you get the chance, "take notes, this is gonna be you and Tom one day",

"Um I don't think so" blushed Anisha; "you were right!" laughed Dan,

"What did she tell you?"

"Oh nothing just the fact that you like Tom" laughed Dan, Anisha looked at Keri as, "I hate you" joked Anisha, "aww I love you too" giggled Keri, just then Tom came and stood next to Anisha, "hey guys what are we talking about" "you" said Keri with a fake cough, Anisha just shot Keri a deadly look,

"Uh Keri" said Anisha as she pointed at the pencil that was flashing in her pocket, "oh right" said Keri as she ran to the Janitors closet, she pulled the light switch and when she got in pulled the broom, she waited for the elevator to go down then, swwooosssshhhhh! She went down extremely fast then when her outfit started changing she squealed again, it was so creepy!

Keri's POV **(there are gonna be a few POVS in this chapter)**

I walked out of the lift, "finally!" I squealed,

I was standing their wearing a new spy outfit, I was in black jeans and a black tight t shirt and Minnie boots my hair was in a high ponytail with a side fringe I looked AMAYZING,

"thank you, thank you, thank you!" I yelled then I ran and gave Frank a hug,

then I saw Stella sitting in a chair,

"ah Keri, come take a seat" she said,

I went and sat on the chair opposite her,

"Um Stella am I in trouble?" I asked,

"Keri you've been on this team for quite a while now and you have not been at you're A game,

last week you jeopardised the whole mission because you got a text message, and the week before you sneezed on one of your missions and Anisha nearly got caught",

"I said I was sorry" I cried, Stella handed me a box of tissues,

"Keri you need 100% concentration if you're gonna be a spy its either your 100% here or not at all" said Stella,

I nodded sadly just then the rest of the team got out of the lift, "Yay!" Anisha yelled,

She was wearing a black Top that said: you can't touch,

Black jeans and black boots that went halfway to her knees Dan and Tom were still in their usual outfits,

"Oh no fair" said Tom, Dan looked at me and saw the box of tissues, "hey are you ok?" he asked and came to give me a hug,

"Yeah, never better" I lied, "you sure" he asked,

"Yes im fine Dan, don't worry about me" I said with my best fake smile.

**Hey guys chapter 9 will be up tonight if not tomorrow and people have been asking if zoe is still in yes she is she comes back later xoxo lulu Review. **


	9. Chapter 9

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 9

**Hi guys so I've been reading your reviews and you guys are soo sweet thanks for the support. Xx lulu**

"So frank, what's up?" asked Anisha,

"Have any of you heard of the shadow games?" frank asked,

"Yeah I have, it's this game where 4 of the best assassins compete to find the newest shadow master" said Tom,

"Correct now this is the Spector one of the assassins competing in the shadow games" said Frank as an image of a girl with red hair popped up on the screen,

"Im going to need you 4 arrest her" said Frank,

"What but she's got deadly moves she could kill us all in 5 minutes" said Anisha,

"Your right that's why you're going to be wearing these, so if she gets out of prison she won't know who you are" said Frank as he pointed at the four masks that were on the table,

The four teens nodded they grabbed a mask each and they were off.

They were on some kind of farm, Keri and Anisha were hiding behind some hay and the boys were on the other side hiding behind an old shed,

The Spector had just landed she had been in a parachute,

"Atchu!" Keri had just sneezed; she Spector hit the scare crow that was in front of the hay,

"Atchu!" Keri went off again,

Now there was no point hiding Anisha and Keri got up,

"Sorry" frowned Keri,

"Forget it" said Anisha, Keri and Anisha faced the Spector,

"Be careful the Spector's got some deadly moves" warned Anisha,

Just then the Spector punched Keri in the stomach and broke her communicator,

"Ow" cried Keri she was on the ground,

Just then Dan and Tom came up behind the Spector and Tom pushed her pressure point and the Spector fell to the ground,

Just then Keri got up

"Ok hands up who forgot to mention they have hay fever" said Tom,

"It's alright Keri" said Dan and he hugged tightly,

"Yeah nothing to sneeze about" joked Tom,

"I'll go get the parachute, it might be evidence" said Keri then she went back you get the parachute,

Keri looked up to see 3 KORPS agents staring at her,

"Greetings all mighty Spector" the voice was coming from one of the KORPS agents who was holding a speaker with a camera on it,

"Hey…" said Keri,

"Hurry we must get this show under way"

"Oh yeah I've just gotta go get something back over there"

"Oh no, no we haven't got time we must get going" said the voice, two of the KORPS agents grabbed Keri,

She dropped her spy pod before they could drag her away.

"Keri, Keri come on stop fooling around!" yelled Dan,

Just then he saw Keri's spy pod on the ground,

"Oh no, guys Keri's been taken" Dan said into his communicator.

**Heyo! Hope you enjoyed the story chapter 10 will be up today. Xx lulu**


	10. Chapter 10

Mi high 5 sister one mind chapter 10

**Heloooooo, enjoy chapter 10, please review.**

In HQ-

"Ok Dan what exactly happened?" Frank asked,

"Keri was taken!" Dan yelled,

"Right, Tom do you think you can get access to CCTV?" Frank asked,

"I should be able to" Tom said then he started Typing away,

"BINGO!" he yelled, Anisha Dan and Frank ran to the computer and saw the Keri being taken by some KORPS agents, "wait Keri's not fighting back, she's just standing there" Anisha said, "why?" asked Tom,

Frank and Stella looked at each other,

"What was that look for?" Anisha asked,

"Nothing"

"They might as well know, Frank" Stella sighed,

"We've been thinking about Keri and she might not be agent material" Stella said,

"And you told her that, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Dan yelled,

"Look Dan calm down" said Frank,

"I don't know about you guys but in going to get my girlfriend back" Dan said then he stormed into the lift,

Anisha and Tom looked at Stella,

"Go with him agents he can't do this alone" she said,

Tom and Anisha nodded then followed Dan.

"Dan wait, were coming with you" Anisha yelled,

"So how are we gonna get their?" asked Anisha,

"I got it" Tom said then he pulled out his spy pod,

"Genius!" Anisha smiled,

"Tell me something I don't know" Tom said, and then they were off.

Keri's POV

The KORPS agents pushed me into the sell and locked the door,

"Hello?" I said into my communicator which was broken,

"Can anybody hear me" I felt like crying,

Just then I heard the speaker in my sell go off, "get ready everyone you will start fighting in 5 minutes,

Just then I saw a KORPS agent come near me and pulled me out of the cage I tried to get lose and run off but he was too strong,

"Don't even bother, I know who you are Keri Summers and you don't know who I am" said the agent,

"Who are you?" I yelled,

"It's gonna be fun watching you get pummelled by 3 of the greatest assassins ever" the man whispered,

"And let me tell you something Keri, im not with KORPS" the man whispered,

"How do you know I can't beat them?" I yelled,

The man laughed, "You're not up to it summers, just give up" he said then he pushed me into the arena, "first up the Spector verses the monster, this is gonna hurt".

Anisha's POV

We finally got to the arena and saw Keri standing there about to fight KORPS, "oh know were too late" tom frowned,

"5…4…3…2…1 go!"

Keri ran and hid,

"If she keeps on hiding she might have a chance" I said,

"YEAH, BUT SHE CAN'T RUN FOREVER CAN SHE!" Dan yelled he started pacing up and down,

"Dan calm down" I said,

Dan just looked at me then shook his head he started pacing up and down again.

Dan's POV

I pushed Tom out of the way and looked; the monster had gotten her he started punching her stomach,

Keri's screams were piercing,

"Right im going in" I said then he got into one of the KORPS outfits,

When it was half time I ran into the arena and helped Keri up,

"Keri!" I hissed,

Keri was bleeding and looked like she could die,

"D-Dan?" she said,

"Yeah Keri im here" I smiled,

"Dan help me" she whispered,

"It's ok ill get you out of this I swear" I said

"Thank you" she said then stood up,

"You can do this Keri I know you can" I smiled,

When half time was over I got out and waited to see what would happen, "give up Spector you're not up to it" said one of the Assassins **(TBH I only know the Spector and the Monster ) **"there is on way the spector can win this she's not up to it she should be smart and give up!" came the voice from one of the speakers,

"IM…NOT…GIVING…UP!" Keri yelled, then she threw a punch dogged a kick she rolled under his legs and kicked him in the you know what,

3rd POV

"Ohhh that's gonna leave a mark" came the voice from the speaker, the assassin was out Keri had won,

Just then the same guy she had seen before walked out to take the Assassin out of the room,

"Wow, I guess if you want a job done properly you have to do it yourself" he said,

Keri shivered then ran out to Tom, Anisha and Dan she hugged them all and kissed Dan, "aww…" said Anisha,

"Ok you can stop guys" Anisha smiled,

"Uh hello" she said,

"Ok guys let's get out of here before they try to crown Keri" Tom said,

"Yeah and before them two suck each other's faces off" joked Anisha,

They all ran out and went back to HQ.

Keri's POV

"KERI!" exclaimed Frank, he ran and hugged me**, **then I went and gave Stella a hug,

"So Keri I was wrong you are agent material" Stella said,

"Thanks" I smiled,

I sat down in a chair and got a text message on my phone,

It said: _anonymous: You got lucky today but that luck will run out and I will kill you, just you wait I know where you live and where you work so there is no point in hiding. Sent at 3:14pm_

I hid my phone so no one would see it I knew they would cause a big fuss,

"Are you ok Keri?" Dan asked as he put his arm around my shoulder,

"Yep im…im f-fine" I said I tried to smile but instead tears came out, I was so scared,

"No you're not Ker what's wrong" Dan asked, Tom Anisha Frank and Stella came and looked at me,

I just handed them the phone.

**What's gonna happen next, is Keri gonna get hurt or are they gonna find the person that sent the messages, what should happen review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 11

**Hey guys, first of all I'd like to thank you all so much for your reviews, but I do have a concern, I got a review this morning from someone called Jemma, im sorry you feel that way about my story, but if you dislike it so much could you say it in a nicer way instead of saying im a fucked up bit of shit it does affect me a lot more than you think, and second of all some people have been saying bring back Zoe and others not so much if you want Zoe back in the story let me know and if you don't want her let me know, thanks.**

"Keri how many of these have you gotten so far?" Frank asked,

"This is the first one" Keri replied,

"Do you have any idea who sent you this?" Dan asked concerned,

"No not that I know o…"

Keri remembered the guy at the shadow games,

_Flash back_

_The guy that had told her to give up came out again, "If you want a job done properly, you have to do it yourself" he whispered, I shivered than ran out to Dan Anisha and Tom._

_End of flash back_

"Keri are you ok, you look like pale" said Anisha,

"Yeah im fine" Keri smiled, her smile was forced and it was obvious that she wasn't fine,

"Keri I think you're going to have to stay down in HQ for a while, just for your own safety" said Frank,

Keri nodded, "can I go get my stuff?" Keri asked,

"Yes, Anisha you go with her"

Anisha nodded then followed Keri.

Keri's POV

"Hey Nish you didn't have to come with me" I said,

"Yeah I did" she said looking around the place,

"Wow you LOVE one direction look at all these posters" smiled Anisha,

I just smiled,

"Can I use the bathroom" Anisha asked,

"Yeah sure it's just"

"I know where it is I've been to your house millions of times" smiled Anisha,

Just when Anisha left I got another text,

_Anonymous: Hiding in HQ are we, well I will get you, and that's a promise. Sent at 3:21pm._

I sighed and put my phone in my pocket,

Then i felt someone touch my shoulder,

I jumped and turned around to see Anisha looking at me

"Are you ok?" she asked,

"Never better" I lied.

We got to HQ at around 4:00pm Frank had left and it was just Tom and Dan, I was holding a HUGE makeup kit, Anisha was holding my suitcase and I had a box of jewellery,

"Girls" Tom sighed as he shook his head,

"Tell me about it" Dan said

Anisha and I started hitting tom and Dan with my pillows, we were all laughing.

"Guys it's getting late don't you have to go" I asked,

"No were staying with you tonight then we'll start taking turns" Dan said, "to be stuck with you" joked Tom,

I wacked Tom on the head with my pillow,

"Ohhh lets play dare or dare" Anisha smiled,

"What's that?" tom asked,

"It's like truth or Dare only without the truth part" I said,

"Ok me first" smiled Anisha,

"Dan, dare or dare?" she asked,

"Uh…dare" smiled Dan,

"I dare you to let Keri and I give you a makeover" she laughed,

"Oh no" Dan smiled,

"Fine" he said,

Anisha and I got to work, a bit of blush a lot of foundation, some eye liner and some lipstick, lip liner, fake eye lashed and mascara over that, **(sorry boys if you don't know what this stuff is) **

"Done!" I yelled

I showed Dan what he looked like in the mirror,

Dan was staring into the mirror, for a while then his mouth literally dropped, Anisha snuck away but I didn't,

Then I realised Anisha had gone, "Nish, you ditcher!" I laughed then got ready to run,

Dan got up and started chasing me, "get back here" he laughed,

I was running but knew there was no way I could out run him,

He caught me in no time and started tickling me,

"Stop, stop!" I laughed,

Anisha and Tom had made popcorn and were laughing their heads off.

Dan finally stopped,

"Thank you" I giggled,

Then I quietly mumbled, "even though you should be thanking me",

"What was that?" Dan asked turning to me,

"Nothing" I said quickly,

"She said you should be thanking her!" Anisha called,

"Well im just saying it was a serious improvement" I giggled,

Dan started tickling me again.

**Hey guys hope you enjoyed chapter 11 I go back to school in 2 days, BOOOO! But I will keep updating…I think, **

**Dan and Keri, soooo cute xx lulu.**


	12. Chapter 12

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 12

**Hello thanks for reading my story guys your support is what makes me want to keep writing, xx lulu**

Still Keri's POV

"_What was that?" Dan asked turning to me, _

"_Nothing" I said quickly,_

"_She said you should be thanking her!" Anisha called,_

"_Well im just saying it was a serious improvement" I giggled,_

_Dan started tickling me again._

"Ok, ok im sorry" I laughed,

"You better be" Dan said and he helped me up,

"I soo am, but it is your fault tor choosing dare" I said smartly

Dan just rolled his eyes and started rubbing all the makeup off,

"Aww it's a shame you looked good" I smiled,

Dan shoved me playfully then sat next to Anisha and Tom,

I went and sat on his lap,

3rd POV

"I bet you five bucks they're gonna start kissing" Anisha whispered to Tom,

"Ohhh, telling secretes are we how sweet" joked Keri,

"If only you knew" laughed Tom,

Anisha started laughing with him, "What a perfect couple" smiled Dan then he started kissing Keri,

"Thomas Tupper I believe you ow me 5 bucks" smiled Anisha as she held out her hand,

Tom slapped 5 pounds on her hand,

"We kinda all saw it coming" Tom whispered,

"Ya think!" Anisha laughed, Dan and Keri finally stopped kissing, "so let's get on with our dare or dare game" said Keri,

"Im not sure I want to" said Dan as he wiped some lipstick off his mouth,

"Come on scaredy cat" joked Anisha,

"Fine" smiled Dan, "my turn, Dare or dare, Tom"

"Dare" Tom said,

"I dare you to kiss Anisha" laughed Dan, Keri cracked up,

Anisha was blushing as was Tom, "KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS, KISS"

Anisha's POV

This is it im finally going to kiss the guy I've had a crush on forever, Tom lent in and kissed me,

On the outside I was calm, on the inside I was panicking and squealing,

"Wooooo!" cheered Keri,

I quickly pulled away as did Tom,

Keri's POV

I was laughing my head off FINNALY I thought this was long overdue,

Just then I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket,

I got up and walked to the corner and read the text message,

_Anonymous: Still hiding are we, well I am gonna get you im right outside HQ if you don't want me to come up and hurt you AND your friends you better come down, NOW. Sent at 6:15pm _

"Guys im going to the toilet I'll be right back" I said,

"Wait I'll come with you" Dan said standing up,

"No Dan I think I can manage just fine by myself" I smiled,

"Are you sure?" he asked,

"Very" I smiled

"Fine, but if you're not back to HQ in 5 minutes im coming for you" Dan said,

"Ok mum" I smiled then I went into the lift,

"Here we go" I said to myself,

The lift went up so did my heart rate,

My heart was beating so fast the creepy feeling of a lift changing me was the last thing on my mind,

The lift stopped I was in the caretakers closet, I took a deep breath and stepped out, no one was their

Just then I saw two figures walk towards me, I got into my fighting position ready to attack, then I saw who it was, Adrian and Zoe, "oh thank god it's just you two" I sighed in relief and stood properly,

"I would stay in that position if I were you" smirked Zoe, then she threw a kick at me, I grabbed her foot and pushed her back,

"What's going on?" I asked, then Adrian threw a punch at me, I blocked him and pushed him back like I did with Zoe,

"Come on you've got half a brain figure it out she said, then she got up and kicked me on the side of the head, I fell onto the ground.

**DUN DUN DUNNN!** **so it was zoe and Adrian that explains a lot next chapter will be up tomorrow. **


	13. Chapter 13

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 13

**Hi guys it's I just wanted to say thank you all for your comments they are so nice and I love then, and I've got some bad news, schools actually open tomorrow and im gonna be doing Naplan, Boooo! And I'm starting gymnastics again and I'm helping my mum with my little sisters birthday and I have a lot of friends with birthdays in may so I will be attending a lot of parties so I don't know how often ill be updating and my mum is gonna be making me study nonstop so I think I'll just be updating on weekends anyway enjoy.**

Still Keri's POV

"_What's going on?" I asked, then Adrian threw a punch at me, I blocked him and pushed him back like I did with Zoe,_

"_Come on you've got half a brain figure it out she said, then she got up and kicked me on the side of the head, I fell onto the ground._

I woke up in a dark room; I was handcuffed to a cage,

Then I saw Zoe walk, "Hey Ker" she smiled,

"What do you want with me?" I yelled,

"To play with you don't you love me?" she asked,

"Stop messing with my mind" I cried,

"What are you talking about? Anyway remember when you told me your top three biggest fears" she smiled,

I nodded in fear,

"Oh come on don't be afraid I won't hurt you…but he might" Zoe brought in a large dog, one of my biggest fears, Dogs.

The dog came running to me and latched its huge claws on my arm then it bit my leg, I was screaming helplessly

I couldn't do anything, mainly because I was handcuffed to the cage,

The dog ripped my skin and had gave me bruises every ware,

Zoe took the dog out 20 minutes later,

I was crying and bleeding,

"I guess some people don't like animals" she said then Zoe walked away with the dog,

When Zoe was gone I quickly grabbed my phone from my pocket, "3 precent battery" I said to myself,

I quickly called Anisha, (because she was the first person on my friend list).

Anisha's POV

Dan was marching around the place, it had been 20 minutes and Keri still hadn't come back Dan and Tom had already checked the whole school, Including the girls bathroom

I heard my phone ringing in my pocket,

I looked to see who it was,

"KERI!" I yelled then answered the phone,

Dan came running, "put it on speaker" he demanded,

I answered then put it on speaker,

"KERI WHERE ARE YOU WE'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU" I yelled,

"It's Zoe and Adrian the ones who have been sending the messages are Zoe and Adrian" Keri whispered,

"WHAT?" Dan yelled,

"Keri do you know where you are?" asked Tom,

"No, im just in this pitch black room" she whispered,

"What are they doing to you?" I asked,

"They're using my 3 biggest fears Dogs, bugs and…death"

"Ok Keri stay calm Toms tracking the call" Dan said,

"Ok" she whispered,

"And hurry I just got attacked by a dog" she cried,

Keri's POV

My phone had just run out of battery,

Just then Adrian and Zoe grabbed me and took me to a small room; it was filled with bugs, all the creepy ones,

"If you want to get out all you have to do is eat 10 of those bugs" Adrian laughed,

They shoved me into the room,

I decided to wait a bit, this was bad but not as bad as death I knew that if I ate all ten bugs they would bring me out and take me to my next fear, my biggest fear, Death,

Spiders and worms started crawling on me I was Squealing,

"please get them off me" I yelled, but to be honest it wasn't that bad, little did Zoe know that I was only afraid of flying insects, but when I told her I just said bugs,

I didn't mind, but I had to pretend if I wanted to live,

"Sure I'll get them off, if you eat 10" said Zoe,

I couldn't help smiling but I hid the smile with my hand,

Idiots, I thought,

Zoe looked at me suspiciously, so I decided to 'cry',

"Hey Ker! Why don't you just eat them?" Zoe asked,

"Because their gross!" I answered,

"Are you sure?" Zoe asked,

I nodded,

"is it not because you know that if you eat them you'll go to your next fear, Death?" Zoe smiled,

I shook my head,

"Well if you absolutely hate bugs, we might as well take you to your next fear now" smiled Keri,

I shook my head,

"Well I wouldn't want you to feel like im forcing you to do something you don't want to" Zoe said innocently,

"That's exactly what you're doing" I mumbled,

"What was that?" Zoe asked,

"Oh…nothing" I frowned,

"Ok" smiled Zoe then she came in to get me,

I struggled and tried to get free, but that girl is so strong,

She threw me into a small box that I only just fit into, I say a Minnie TV,

It turned on; I was handcuffed once again,

It was a show called the worst way to die, it showed people being killed babies being stabbed even just born ones,

I was crying this was worse than my own death

Where are you Dan I thought, just then I saw Anisha Dan and Tom show up I was grinning Madly which made Adrian and Zoe turn around to see Dan, Anisha and Tom.

Zoe got up and started fighting them and Adrian came over and pressed a big red button,

I couldn't breathe anymore and I fainted,

3rd POV

"KERI!" Dan yelled,

Dan ran to the box that Keri was in, he pushed Adrian out of the way Dan started banging on the door "KERI!" he yelled again,

The sight of Keri unconscious made Adrian go soft,

He once loved her,

Adrian quickly pressed the button to open the door,

Dan ran in and grabbed her,

"Come on let's get out of here!" Yelled Anisha,

They all ran out of the building once they got out it exploded,

Keri woke up, "ZOE!" she yelled.


	14. Chapter 14

Mi high 5 sisters one mind chapter 14

**Hey guys so it turns out I was wrong (again) schools actually open tomorrow, last day of holidays :( anyway I've got 3 big announcements to make,**

**#1 this is the last chapter I've enjoyed writing this story and I hope you've enjoyed reading it all your comments are super nice apart from one, but who cares forgive and forget eh?**

**#2 I am gonna start on a new story so keep an eye out for that and I know I said I'd be doing a Zan story but I had this awesome idea.**

**#3 I OFFICIALLY LOVE YOU ALL!**

_The sight of Keri unconscious made Adrian go soft, _

_He once loved her,_

_Adrian quickly pressed the button to open the door,_

_Dan ran in and grabbed her,_

"_Come on let's get out of here!" Yelled Anisha,_

_They all ran out of the building once they got out it exploded,_

_Keri woke up, "ZOE!" she yelled._

Keri was crying even though she had tried to kill her Zoe was her sister and she loved her no matter what,

Keri ran towards the building,

Dan tried to hold her back but she wouldn't give up she got lose then ran to the building,

"KERI!" Dan yelled he tried to run after her but Frank and Tom held him back he could not get free,

"LET GO OF ME!" Dan yelled, but they didn't.

Keri's POV

I ran towards the burning building,

"ZOE!" I screamed,

"Keri!" Zoe yelled,

"Where are you Zo? Im coming!" I yelled,

I got into a room and saw Zoe sitting in the corner,

"You came for me, why?" she asked,

"Because you're my sister" I said,

Zoe got up then gave me a hug,

"Come on let's go!" I yelled,

Zoe and I ran towards where I had come in but a bit of wood fell on my leg, Zoe helped me up my leg hurt a lot,

"Keri im sorry" smiled Zoe,

"Forgive and forget eh?" I smiled,

Zoe smiled back then we ran out,

3rd POV  
"Where are they!" Dan yelled,

"Their!" exclaimed Adrian as two shadow figures came out of the fire,

"KERI!" yelled Dan then he ran to Keri,

Keri and Dan were hugging,

Then Dan gave Zoe a hug,

Anisha Tom and Frank ran to them and they were all hugging,

"Im sorry for everything" said Zoe,

"It's ok Zo" Keri said,

"It is?" asked Dan,

"Yes she's my sister im gonna forgive her no matter what, but why did you do it?"

Just then Adrian came towards us,

"Because, I felt like you had stolen Dan from me and Adrian felt like Dan had stolen you"

"So why did you BOTH go for me?" I asked,

"Because, we knew if we got you it would hurt Dan more than anyone else" Adrian answered.

Keri's POV

I looked at Adrian,

"Oh come here you dumb thing" I said then gave him a hug, this time Dan didn't mind.

Zoe had joined MI high full time now and Adrian was getting training to become an MI 9 agent.

3rd POV

"All's well that ends well" smiled Tom he and Anisha were dating now and ALWAYS making out, but not as much as Keri and Dan,

Zoe was now Dating Adrian, it was a happy ending and everyone was happy.

**The end**

**Pretty corny ending I know but i am Evil and I am gonna do a Sequel soon and it's not gonna be all happy, I already gave away too much so keep an eye out for that, well time to get started on my new story, the first chapter of…Mi high in Australia will be posted by tomorrow.**


End file.
